


Grand Adventures

by mewmew55



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew55/pseuds/mewmew55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gods are against humanity again. It's up for the  heroes to find their summoners and fight the battles against the gods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Adventures

_Our world is in danger_

_The gods are against us yet again_

_We must call upon more summoners_

_Where we can find more summoners? Most of Elgaia’s summoners are greatly wounded or dead_

_Then we must travel to different worlds_

_Hurry, to the gate!!_

-v-

“TATSUO!! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL!! WAKE UP!!”

Tatsuo jerked himself awake and noticed its morning. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone only to realize that all of his units died and Maxwel still standing there. “Ahh!! My units died again!!”

Suddenly, the door burst opened and his mom appeared, holding a spatula. “Tatsuo. You are about to be late for class. I already have your breakfast and your bagged lunch on the table. Hurry up!”

“Alright alright!” He quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and ran down the stairs. Suddenly, he lost his footing and felled at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oniichan. You are late again?”

Tatsuo gets up and rubbed his head. “Haha. Very funny Ariel.” He grabbed his lunch and quickly gulfed down his breakfast.   
“I am leaving mom!!”

“Hold it! Are you forgetting something?”

“Aww mom. What now?!” But to his surprise, he was pulled in to her arms and she hugged him. She lets him go and smiled. 

“Have a good day at school.” 

-v-

“TATSUO!! WAKE UP!!” Suddenly, a piece of chalk went flying and smacked him on the head. “Instead of taking a nap, perhaps you will like to explain the problem on the board?”

“Sorry, Ms. Lyra,” Tatsuo answered as he gets up while the rest of the classmates giggled to themselves. Suddenly, the bell rang across the class room. “Alright everyone. Don’t forget to do tomorrows homework. You are all dismissed.” The moment the class got up and left, Tatsuo placed the chalk back on the dashboard and went to his desk to grab his stuff. “Hold on Tatsuo. I will like to talk to you.”

That just sends him chills across his body. When his teacher asks to speak with him, it usually is a bad thing. Last time he was called for being late; she made him clean the entire classroom. Nervous upon her reaction, he walks up to her desk. 

“Relax Tatsuo. I am not going to punish you by making you clean the classroom but instead..you are staying here for an hour, doing 50 math problems,” said Lyra.

“50?! Sensei, isn’t that too much?” Tatsuo asked, hopefully he could let her cut him some slack.

Lyra gets up and grabbed her briefcase. “Tatsuo, you need to learn how to become responsible in being to class on time and plus, to learn how to stay awake.” She heads towards to the door and turned around, “Once you are done, place them on my desk.” And with that, she left the room and closed the door.

Tatsuo sighed and slouched back to his desk while grabbing his math textbook. Suddenly, his smartphone rang and he reached down to grab his phone. He noticed a notification displayed on the screen. “Energy is filled. Quest on. Hmm…wouldn’t hurt to do some quests.” He scroll down the menu and opened an app. “Brave Frontier. Now I can finally defeat Maxwell. Trial 003 here I come!!”

Suddenly, he noticed the room started to shake and a loud thunder noise echoed the room. “What the heck was that?” and then a huge roared echoed in the air. He runs towards the window and spots a huge dragon. “That’s…that’s a firedrake!! What is it doing here?!” Tatsuo grabbed his bag and heads towards the door. He looked back at the desk and the teacher’s desk. “Sorry Sensei, the problems will have to wait.” He rushed through the door and outside. There, he spots the firedrake that is breathing fire at buildings which brought people to a panic mode. The firedrake turned around and sneered at Tatsuo. “Well well. A tasty human! What luck!” He charged towards to Tatsuo and clamped his mouth but Tatsuo dodged. He tries to get up but the firedrake lifted it up its tail and slammed it to the ground, which sends a vibration that made him stumble to the ground. Then, it lifted its paw and pinned him to the ground. “Now…be a good human and die!!!” 

_God!! He is going to eat me!! It’s all over!!”_ Suddenly, on his left he noticed his smartphone started vibrating and then glows a bright light. _“SUMMONER!! IF YOU ARE THERE, SUMMON ME!!”_

“What?” Tatsuo responded in confusion. 

_“THERE IS NO TIME!! SUMMON ME!!”_ Tatsuo grabbed his smartphone and noticed a gray gate appeared. He pressed on the gate symbol and his phone started to glow a furious bright light. Suddenly, the firedrake was knocked to the ground screeching in pain. What caught his eyes was a blue cape flowing from behind a person. The person turned around and helped Tatsuo to his feet. “Hey, snap out of it. We got a monster to destroy.”

“You..You…YOU ARE FENCER VARGAS!!!” Tatsuo shouted.

“Heh. We’ll save the introductions later.” He then pulled out his sword. “You are a summoner right? Let’s battle!!” Suddenly, Tatsuo noticed his phone started to morph to a sword. 

“YOU HUMANS SHALL DIE!!!!!!” The firedrake breathes its fire but Vargas blocked it while Tatsuo lunged at the firedrake and slashed its wings. “Foolish mortals. Your unit is a 2 star and I’m a 3 star. You have no chance in defeating me!!”

“Don’t give up Tatsuo! Fight back!!” Vargas shouted as he continues to attack the firedrake. Tatsuo charged and jumped on the dragon’s back. The firedrake flew up in the air and tries to shake him off but Tatsuo continues to deal damage. 

“Tatsuo!!” Vargas shouted and the fire drake slammed to the ground. Tatsuo jumped off of the firedrake and readies his weapon.

“You foolish human!! You cannot defeat me!!!” the firedrake shouted.

“Maybe so but this will finish you!” Tatsuo responded as he points to the ground.

“WHAT?!” The firedrake looked down and noticed blue crystals floating from the ground and flew inside of Vargas.  
“Fencer Vargas!! Brave Burst Activate!! FLARE RIDE!!!” Tatsuo shouted.

Suddenly, fire enveloped around Vargas and Vargas lunged towards to firedrake and sends multiple hits towards the firedrake. The firedrake shrieked in pain and disappeared into thin air. Then, a gem floated in the air and went in Tatsuo’s weapon and his weapon transformed back into his smartphone.

“Good job. Now I know I chosen the perfect summoner,” Vargas said as he slapped Tatsuo’s back.

“But..but….where did it come from…how did that firedrake get here?!” Tatsuo answered.

“The gate world is in danger. Summoners are being called throughout the world by the 6 heroes”

Tatsuo and Vargas turned around and noticed a certain person with a unknown unit beside her. “Who are you?” Tatsuo asked in curiosity. 

“I am Lyrailia. Leader of the High Summoners. Next to me is my unit, Ocean Conqueror Mega.”

“Ocean Conqueror Mega?” Tatsuo asked in confusion. 

“Why not use your phone and look at his information?” Lyrailia asked as she points at his phone. Tatsuo pulled out his phone and a new picture appeared. “Th..This is a 7 star!!!”

“7 star?! There is such a thing?” Vargas asked in awe.

Lyrailia giggled and smiled. She pulled out her phone and whispered, “Tilith, I need your help.” A small green light appeared and illuminated the entire field with bright light. Then, the light dissipated and to Tatsuo’s surprise, he noticed the city has return to normal. 

“Be on high alert. Trust in your units,” she added.

“Wait…what?” But he noticed Lyrailia and Mega disappeared.

“Don’t worry partner. No matter what kind of monsters comes up, I will always have your back,” said Vargas as he turned to a beam of light and went inside his phone. Tatsuo looked at his phone and spotted Vargas on his screen.

“Fencer Vargas..Anima..maybe my other units are there,” But to his surprise , he noticed on his unit list is only Vargas and his level went from 130 to 1. “Wh..what happened to my units?!” Then, a message appeared on his phone. 

Wielder of the hero of fire. Find the other summoners that wields the other heroes. The world is in danger.

At the distance, Lyrailia watches as Tatsuo put his phone away and head back to classroom, hoping to finish his homework before she finds out.

“Are you sure Lyra he is the right person chosen by Tilith?” Mega asked.

Smiling to herself, she removed her mask, “I don’t question Tilith’s doing but if that is the person she picks then I trust her.”

Suddenly, a rainbow orb appeared and projected a human figure. _Grand Gaia and Elgaia are on a brink of destruction. Has the 6 heroes found their destined summoners yet?_

“Yes Munslow. Vargas found one,” and to her surprise she noticed her smartphone glowed a blue light and a map displayed, “and it seems Selena found the other”.


End file.
